Solo estando a tu lado
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: Cuando un peli rojo se da cuenta de que puede estar experimentando aquello que se llama amor... Horrible Summary pero espero lo lean y les guste


**Un shot dedicado a quienes les guste este peli rojo temperamental :) cariños, (originalmente este fic participaría** _ **del Reto de Cumpleaños: ¡Que idiota te hace el amor! del Foro Kurobas en Español,**_ **pero Fanfiction decidió odiarme y no me dejaba abrir mi cuenta hasta el día de hoy así bueno aunque no lo publique en base y no pueda participar aquí esta mi fic )**

* * *

 ** _Solo estando a tu lado_**

Yui era consciente que el estar cerca de Kagami mientras practicaba era ser ignorada por completo, pero no le molestaba, le gustaba verle, le gustaba ver esa chispa en sus ojos, la cual después retrataba en su cuaderno de bocetos, era uno de sus pasatiempos el cual nadie a excepción de su amiga Hikari sabían, Yui era callada y tímida casi no hablaba con nadie, solo con Hikari, Kagami y Kuroko, pero aun así no era como si fueran los mejor amigos y cercanos, más bien era con quienes trabajaba en clases, o incluso como estaba ahora, por casualidad se encontraba con los entrenamientos de Kagami y se le quedaba viendo jugar.

Mientras Kagami seguía lanzando sin parar este se desconcentro con la llegada de Kuroko y perdió el control del balón y este se dirigía directo hacia ella, pero en una hábil maniobra el peli rojo logro llegar antes y manotearla para que no le golpeara.

-Rayos! Lo siento-la miro, perdiéndose unos segundos en los ojos de la chica- oe Kuroko no aparezcas de la nada casi golpeo a Yui- le riño el peli rojo a su sombra, saliendo del pequeño ensueño.

-lo siento, Asaki-san- se disculpaba con la chica

-no, te preocupes Kuroko-kun, también fue mi culpa, por estar distraída- le sonrió.

\- por cierto Hikari-san te estaba buscando, dijo que la vieras en la heladería de siempre- le dijo tomando la pelota que había rodado hasta sus pies.

-Gracias Kuroko-kun iré con ella, Kagami-kun siento haber estado molestando mientras entrenabas- tomo su bolso hiso una reverencia y se fue donde su amiga la esperaba.

Cuando ya vieron que la chica se alejó lo suficiente, el peli celeste se volteó y miro fijamente a Kagami. Este al sentirse demasiado observado también dejo de ver donde Yui se había ido y le devolvió la mirada.

-¿qué?-le pregunto con su tono hosco de siempre.

-en realidad Kagami-kun, no querías que Asaki-san se fuera ¿verdad?

-¿qué…de…qué…? no sé de qué estás hablando Kuroko- desvió la mirada pero un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

.

.

.

Yui llego junto a Hikari debía entregarle unos apuntes de la clase de historia para un proyecto que tenían que realizar juntas y aprovecharían de tomar un helado o un batido.

-siento haber llegado tarde Arakawa-san- llego disculpándose.

-ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre Yui-chan, somos amigas ¿no?- hiso un mohín la chica.

-lo siento, es que aún no me acostumbre Hikari-san.

-está bien, Yui-chan, por cierto tengo algo que contarte, así que entremos por unos helados-la invito, mientras la tomaba del brazo. Ya sentadas una frente a la otra Hikari se comenzó a sonrojar y sonreír- Yui-chan, Tetsuya-kun y yo somos novios-soltó sin previo aviso la muchacha, haciendo que Yui casi se atragantara con su batido.

-de…de verdad Hikari-san?, felicidades-le contesto sonriente.

-así es, pero aún Tetsuya-kun debe hablar con Momoi-san, ya sabes ellos dos-la chica bajo la cara un poco triste.

-no te preocupes, además ya dieron el primer paso-le consoló dándole unas palmaditas en la mano.

-sí, tienes razón, y tu Yui-chan cuando piensas declararte a Kagami-kun?-le pregunto mientras tomaba poco a poco su helado y vio divertida como la otra chica escupía parte del batido.

-¿de…de…de qué hablas Hikari-san?, a, a, a mí no…no…no me gusta Kagami-kun-trataba de negarlo con gran ahínco.

-Yui-chan, siempre le estás viendo, es con el chico que más te he visto hablar y no creas que he olvidado el cuaderno de bocetos que encontré aquella vez, es realmente obvio que te gusta

-es…es…es que no sé lo que realmente siento por Kagami-kun, si tuviese que decirlo de alguna forma-medito un tiempo-me gusta, pero sí es de forma romántica no lo sé, sé que me relaja verle practicar con esa pasión que desprende, me agrada verle sonreír cuando gana un partido, hablar con él sobre lo que le gusta y que él escuche lo que le digo hacen que sienta paz dentro de mí- terminó de decir eso con una sonrisa tan bella que incluso Hikari quedo deslumbrada.

-Yui-cha- dio un suspiro- estas completamente enamorada de Kagami-kun, no me digas que nunca habías sentido algo así y por eso es que no…-no termino la frase puesto que se le sobrevino una maravillosa idea, que por supuesto aún no se la comunicaría a su ahora confirmada amiga-bueno Yui-chan, lo importante ahora es que pongas atención a lo que estas sintiendo, y que el lento de Kagami-kun también capte-eso ultimo lo dijo un poco más para sí que para la chica.

-¿será que es eso?-medito un tanto Yui- pero aunque yo descubra que estoy enamorada de Kagami-kun, él no se fijaría en alguien como yo.

-de eso nada-le reprendió Hikari-tu eres una chica muy linda y estoy segura que caerá por ti- _"aunque estoy segura de que él ya está completamente embobado por ella, pero como es de lento ni cuenta ha de haberse dado, están hechos el uno para el otro"-_ pensó.

-está bien Hikari-san no te exaltes-la calmo-es verdad yo te venía a dar parte del trabajo, aquí tienes- le tendió varias carpetas con apuntes-solo debes ver lo que falta incluir tu parte y ya mañana la leemos juntas para que la dejemos lista.

-bien Yui-chan, entonces solo es eso.

-Hikari-san debo ir a casa, ya es hora de mis lecciones de la ceremonia del té, podemos seguir platicando mañana-le dijo de improvisto la chica tomando sus cosas y saliendo del lugar, Hikari sabía que la familia de Yui era de tradiciones y le inculcaba eso a su amiga.

-nos vemos Yui-chan- se despidió meciendo su mano, luego tomo su teléfono y llamo al que ahora era su novio.

.

.

Kagami seguía sonrojado por el comentario del peli celeste, es que claro tenía la razón, Yui siempre que estaba cerca de él le tranquilizaba, le daba paz y una sensación gratificante, claro que no le gustaba que se fuera, un momento, desde cuando Kagami pensaba en otra cosa que no sea básquet, comida y dormir, desde cuando Yui había pasado a ser parte de sus prioridades.

-Kuroko, te quiero preguntar algo-paro en seco y miro a su sombra que ya estaba bastante agotado por el entrenamiento que estaban llevando.

-dime Kagami-kun.

-¿t…tú…tú alguna ves a ti te, te ha gustado alguien?-soltó todo rápido.

-…-le miro unos segundos sin decir nada-por supuesto Kagami-kun, de hecho olvide mencionar que ahora estoy saliendo con Hikari-san-contesto con su habitual tono de voz tranquilo y sereno.

-…-la respuesta desencajo la mandíbula del peli rojo-tú, tú y la hiperactiva juntos- Sí Hikari era conocida por no poder quedarse quieta, completamente distinta de Yui.

-sí, ¿por qué te sorprende tanto?

-es, es que, ¿y qué pasa con la chica de Töö, creí que ella era tu novia?

-con Momoi-san tenemos una relación de amistad, ella entenderá, y entonces Kagami-kun, ya te diste cuenta de lo que sientes por Asaki-san- volvió al tema principal.

-¿co…cómo es que sabes que es Yui?-volvió a sonrojarse.

-aparte de ser la única a la que no molestas, ni insultas y tratas bien, es más que obvio, sólo que pensé que no te darías cuenta de ello-concluía, mientras Kagami se enfurecía-¿y bien se lo dirás?

-bu…bueno quiero decírselo pero…-miro al cielo buscando una respuesta-no lo sé, realmente quiero seguir con ella así como hasta ahora, ella en silencio reconfortándome estando ahí-no despegaba la mirada del cielo y dio un suspiro-¿qué opinas Kuroko, algún consejo?-sonrió de medio lado a su sombra.

Él lo miro por un momento-deberías simplemente decirlo-fue su escueto consejo que no ayudo mucho al chico-y quizás la for…-corto su discurso al notar que su móvil sonaba y ver en la pantalla que era su novia, hablaron por unos instantes y una sonrisa se alojó en su rostro-Kagami-kun, si quieres acercarte más a Asaki-san deberías invitarla al festival que se realizara en el templo que queda en la colina cerca de las canchas callejeras de básquet, quizás sea un lugar ideal para que le confieses lo que sientes.

-eso…eso…eso sería como una cita-se puso nuevamente rojo-y si Yui no acepta ir conmigo?, ya sabes ella es un poco reservada y…

-si no la invitas no sabrás la respuesta, no sabía que fueras un cobarde .

-que dijiste maldito, por supuesto que se lo pediré-y enfurecido tomo su móvil y llamo a la chica.

 **-bueno, Kagami-kun?**

-Yu…Yui, este bueno te llamaba para-la voz no le paraba de temblar y el que Kuroko le mirara divertido no ayudaba-veras quería preguntarte si quieres ir co…con…conmigo al festival en el templo que está cerca de tu casa ese de la diosa de la tierra creo-logro articular toda la idea ahora solo esperaba la respuesta de la chica.

 **-…-** silencio estaban siendo los segundos más duro que el pelo rojo haya vivido **-está bien no hay problema.**

 **-** entonces nos vemos mañana, te pasare a buscar, nos, nos vemos-corto y miro al peli celeste quien le miraba con un semblante alegre.

-vaya, no creí que el solo hablar con Asaki-san te pusiera de tan buen humor Kagami-kun.

-CALLATE!-le golpeo con el balón en la cabeza-bien creo que es hora de ir a casa, nos vemos Kuroko-salió velozmente de la cancha.

.

.

.

Dentro de su cuarto Yui aún estaba sorprendida por la llamada del peli rojo, después de todo habían acordado una cita, ¡UNA CITA! Quizás la primera de la vida de ambos, estaba congelada sentada en la cama y de un segundo a otro cayó en cuenta de que no tenía idea de que hacer, que atuendo usar, irían a un santuario entonces podría usar una yukata, pero si era demasiado, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, quizás el descubrir sus sentimientos por él había sido demasiado abrupto para su cabeza y corazón.

-lo tengo! Llamare a Hikari-san-tomo con la velocidad del rayo su móvil y marco.

 **-Yui-chan! Que sorpresa-** la oyo decir pero algo no sonaba sincero en su voz, aunue no le tomo asunto- **dime es algo del trabajo, porque ya he avanzado hasta terminarlo.**

-no, no es eso Hikari-san-comenzó a sonrojarse furiosamente-lo…lo, lo que pasa es, es que Kagami-kun me invito al festival de la deidad de la tierra que se celebra mañana-logro decir sin cortarse.

- **eso, eso es genial Yui-chan, espera le has dicho que si verdad?** -por un momento pensó que su amiga le hablaba para decirle que había rechazado a la estrella del equipo de básquet, y su plan se iría por tierra, era así ella sabía del festival, sabía que Kagami le gustaban las cosas llamativas y además sabía que era el cumpleaños del peli rojo y le debía un buen regalo después de todas las bromas que le había hecho y le seguiría haciendo y por sobre todo se lo debía porque gracias a él había podido confesarse a Kuroko, aunque eso es parte de otro cuento. Ahora debía convencer a su amiga si es que esta le había rechazado la invitación.

-Sí, he aceptado, per…pero, pero no sé nada sobre salir con alguien, es, es la primera vez que quedo con un chico.

 **-uff -** suspiro aliviada- **no te preocupes yo te ayudare Yui-chan para eso somos amigas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se pusieron de acuerdo que después de las clases irían a la casa de Yui para preparase, después de todo ella también había quedado con Kuroko de ir al festival, pasaron mucho tiempo eligiendo, hasta que se decidieron a que usara una yukata que la hacía ver encantadora, Hikari tuvo que ir a su casa a cambiarse por igual y Yui solo esperaría a que llegase el peli rojo. Y sonó el timbre, Yui bajo las escaleras a trompicones estaba ansiosa, cuando se asomo pudo ver como el peli rojo aguardaba a que ella abriera la puerta, cuando este la vio no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo, estaba completamente adorable en su atuendo, tardo unos segundos en hablar.

-no…nos, nos vamos?-logró articular, sin dejar de verla.

-s…sí, Sí-Yui, ya después de verle se relajó, es que Kagami lograba eso en ella, mientras más cerca estuviese de él, más la tranquilizaba-ya me voy, mamá-gritó desde la entrada.

Cuando llegaron al lugar del festival lo recorrieron en silencio, uno bastante cómodo para ambos, pero para cierta pareja, más bien para la chica de la pareja eso no era para nada como una linda cita donde los dos se confesarían.

-que rayos, les pasa a esos dos, es cómo cuando están en el instituto solo caminan uno al lado del otro, debemos hacer algo-decía con los ojos en llamas Hikari mientras Kuroko la seguía, para él era divertido ver la pasión que ponía su novia en ver a ese par junto-pero lo haremos después de ver ese puesto, mira Tetsuya que lindos-y si también se distraía fácilmente, el peli celeste solo le sonrió.

-oh! Olvide mencionar que hoy es el cumpleaños de Kagami-kun, creo que ni él lo recordó-soltó al aire la sombra de Seirin.

-qué, qué has dicho, debo llamar a Yui de inmediato-tomo el móvil y escribió un texto-quizás esto arregle el ambiente de esos dos-sonrió satisfecha.

.

.

.

Luego de comprar unos bocadillos y pasar por varios puestos Kagami invito a sentarse a Yui.

-es raro que no nos hayamos encontrado a Hikari-san y Kuroko-kun-le comento la chica al peli rojo que trataba de comer sus bocadillos de la forma más calmada que pudiese.

-es verdad, pero de alguna forma es un alivio que la enana esa no este por aquí- Yui rio por el comentario, sabía que Hikari no podía estar sin molestar al As.

-etto Kagami-kun hay algo que me gustaría decirte-le miro directamente a los ojos y por primera vez comenzó a sentir nervios e intranquilidad-bu…bue…bueno verás tú, tú me...-pero la oración se cortó ahí, ya que un pequeño balón de básquet llego y le dio de lleno en la cara al peli rojo, unos niños que estaban por ahí cerca estaban jugando y se les escapo.

-lo, lo sentimos-dijeron los pequeños

-tonto interrumpiste su cita-le reprendió otro un poco mayor que los que se disculpaban-de verdad lo sentimos.

-no, no hay problema-contesto Kagami sonrojado, por lo de la cita-tomen esto es suyo-le arrojo el pequeño balón encestando en la canasta próxima donde jugaban ellos.

-genial!-le miraban-juegas con nosotros?, ne, ne onichan juega con nosotros.

-ya les dije que está en una cita, no le molesten-les volvió a regañar el que era un poco mayor.

Yui les miraba divertida, después de todo sabía que Kagami también quería jugar y a ella eso era lo que más le gustaba de él, era tal y como le gustaba.

-por supuesto que onichan jugara con ustedes-respondio Yui dejando sorprendido al peli rojo-por qué me miras así, ya les demostraste que eres bueno o solo alardeabas Kagami-kun-le reto con unas sonrisa.

-Yui, te está afectando el juntarte demasiado con Hikari-le poso su mano en la cabeza despeinándola levemente, y fue a jugar con los niños.

Yui le miraba como siempre sí ya había llegado a su determinación le diría claramente lo que sentía por él, fue al puesto cercano y compro zumos para Kagami y para ella. Luego de unos minutos Kgami dejo a los niños y fue hasta ella.

-perdón por dejarte sola cuando fui yo quien te invito a disfrutar del festival-se sentó junto a ella recibiendo el zumo que Yui le tendía.

-de que hablas me he divertido, después de todo yo te empuje a que jugaras con ellos.

-gracias Yui-le acaricio la mejilla, debía decírselo lo que sentía por ella-Yui me…

-ME GUSTAS KAGAMI-KUN-se adelantó la chica- me gustas mucho-susurro bajando la mirada.

-de repente… en el ataque… eso… eso… es falta- dijo sonrojado al escucharle decir que le gustaba, ella se le había adelantado, luego levanto la mirada y tomo el mentón de ella-también me gustas Yui, mucho-se acercó a ella y unió e un tímido beso sus labios a los de Yui, se separaron por la sorpresa que causo el sonido del móvil de Yui al recibir un mensaje.

-perdón-se disculpó, y abrió el mensaje-…-luego de leerlo, miro a Kagami sorprendida-por qué no mencionaste que es tu cumpleaños, no te he preparado un presente.

-¿mi cumpleaños?-le miro tan sorprendido como ella lo estaba, vio la fecha en su propio móvil-lo he olvidado-una gotita cayó por la sien de Yui, pero rio cantarinamente, después de todo se trataba de Kagami y esa también era una de las cosas que le gustaba de él-pero si me quieres dar un presente, qué tal si aceptas ser mi novia-se posó frente a ella con una rodilla en el suelo como pidiendo su mano.

-acepto, Kagami-kun-rodeo el cuello de el con sus brazos y le beso, él rodeo la cintura de ella y la alzó. Así terminaron el día como novios en su primera cita, de la cual después vendrán muchas más.

.

.

.

Detrás de unos arbustos, Hikari y Kuroko contemplaban la escena sonrientes.

-al fin-suspiraba Hikari y se dejaba caer.

-me alegro mucho por ellos, pero me siento un poco celoso de que a Kagami-kun le estén besando-el comentario hiso sonrojar a niveles extremos a Hikari, quien iba a replicar, pero fue sorprendida por aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban-ya me siento mejor.

-idiota-mascullo bajito, y lo beso sin previo aviso, también le gustaba dar sorpresas.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado a quien lo haya leído espero poder mejorar, no soy buena concluyendo pero habrá que seguir avanzando, cariños para todos XO**


End file.
